Cynthia Lupin and the Veil of Secrets
by Empress of Jyoumi
Summary: A lot of things can change in one year. Friendships can be broken and misunderstood. Travel with Cynthia and her friends through her second year of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Cynthia Lupin and the Veil of Secrets**

**Chapter One- The Curse of Loneliness**

Sometimes it is amazing how much can change in an year. Long lasting friendships can be shattered and loneliness can take over. Everyone had thought the Marauder's friendship would last forever. But thanks to the acts of James Potter it didn't. And of course Lily foolishly followed after her husband. They had simply decided that there was no chance against Greyback, James had even tried to convince Sirius to join them but earned a punch in the face getting the reply that he wasn't a jerk enough to betray someone's trust. James and Lily Potter's departure had hurt everyone deeply mainly Harry who took a stand that even if he had to be separated from his parents, he wasn't going to betray his best friend. Neville was proud of Harry for doing that.

Things hadn't been the same since then. Remus had shut himself off from everyone, Sirius wasn't talking much either and Cynthia felt more alone than ever. She knew it was all her fault, she was the reason Harry had lost his parents, she was the reason the Marauders were separated. Peter had died protecting James last year, that's when things had begun to go wrong. James felt angry, bitter and Greyback hadn't given up much either. James did not want to die like Peter had so he decided leaving was the best option.

Currently Cynthia was sitting on her own bed. It was early morning but she hadn't been able to sleep well last night not that one could blame her. Harry had taken things the hardest he had decided that friendship didn't really exist after all and he could tell Cynthia believed the same. But if friendship didn't exist did his close bond with Neville and Cynthia cut out for nothing? Was it just here today, gone tomorrow? Harry had always believed the Marauders friendship would last forever but it had shattered like a piece of glass.

Sirius came inside sitting down on Cynthia's bed.

"You'll be late for class Cynthia you should start getting ready." Sirius murmured softly trying to give her a small smile. Yes, he missed James and was broken by what his friend did but Sirius believed he made the right decision. He would never abandon Remus or Cynthia no matter what happened he wasn't a coward unlike his so called best friend. He was more disappointed in Lily she just got up and followed her husband without thinking twice.

"Who cares about class? There's no point this is my entire fault." Cynthia said sounding more miserable than she felt. Sirius frowned resting both hands on Cynthia's shoulders and forcing the young child to look into his eyes.

"Cynthia Michelle Lupin this is in no way your fault. Potter is just a coward that's all. Forget about him people come into our lives; they go out of our lives too. I know you miss Lily and it's normal to do that. But you know what your mother would have done? She wouldn't have even looked back at someone who can't make their own decisions. Lily followed blindly after her husband. She lost my respect after that." Sirius said firmly as he moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

Cynthia blinked slightly but then could not help but smile slightly. Her parents were honestly lucky having a friend like Sirius if in her eyes friendship did exist then she would say Sirius was a loyal friend but there was no such thing as friendship it was simply a word everyone thought existed but in reality it didn't. But she didn't want to cause more trouble so she just nodded to Sirius in a way that would look convincing.

"Okay, I'll get ready. And Sirius thank you for being there for me." Cynthia said giving him a small smile which Sirius returned.

Cynthia quickly got ready and headed down. Her face fell once more when she realized her father was still locked up in his room. She felt Sirius's arm go around her protectively and looked up at him.

"I've tried talking to Moony really I have. Told him they're not worth it. But Potter basically proved him right he always had the doubts that we would leave him and Potter proved he was right. Traitor." Sirius said sounding angry it was surprising to hear this out of Sirius's mouth but he was angry, very angry he never expected James to sink so low.

Cynthia frowned rubbing his shoulder to try and calm him down as he walked with her to class. He mentioned he had already spoken to Harry and made him go to class as well. When they did arrive to Cynthia's first class, Sirius's eyes seemed to widen upon seeing who the teacher was. The frizzy brown hair, emerald green eyes, as pale and beautiful as ever stood there Madison Tarkis. Madison had first met Sirius in his Animagus form and he had saved her from her abusive aunt and uncle. But then for his fear she had left not wanting her uncle to harm him because of her.

"Sirius?" Cynthia said snapping Sirius out of his thoughts. Sirius looked at her and smiled motioning for her to go to class. Sirius walked away from the class lost in his own thoughts. Madison had been the only one he had ever loved, she wasn't your ordinary girl…well woman now but still she was one of the most kindest people ever they had even went out on a few dates but Madison cared too much about Sirius to let him get hurt. Especially because of her.

Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Remus sitting in the common room with his head in his hands. Sirius frowned sadly deciding he really would never forgive James for this, if Greyback had been trying to break Remus, James sure helped him succeed. Sirius plopped down besides his best friend wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Moony?" Sirius asked it wasn't occasionally seen him looking this concerned but he truly was worried about his best friend.

"It's like a curse. People leaving me due to Greyback. First Michelle was killed, then Peter and now James and Lily left as well. It's a curse of loneliness you might eventually leave me too Padfoot." Remus murmured and Sirius shook his head firmly gripping Remus by the shoulders.

"I am not a coward or someone who can't use their own brain. Potter was a coward and his wife doesn't know what thinking means clearly. I am not like that. As for Peter he died a hero so did Michelle what would she think hearing you say that. I am never leaving your side Remus." Sirius said firmly and to prove his point transformed into Padfoot and cuddled up against Remus. For the first time in so many days this helped Remus feel slightly better and smile he buried his head in Padfoot's fur holding the cute and cuddly dog close to him. If Padfoot left his side he'd probably do something drastic.

"Padfoot…thank you." Remus said softly and Padfoot licked his face playfully causing him to chuckle. Padfoot transformed back into human and smiled at his best friend. They got into talking and Sirius told Remus who the new DADA teacher was. Remus looked at his best friend wide eyed.

"The new teacher is that girl Madison? Have you talked to her yet?" Remus said looking quite surprised by this. Sirius shook his head.

"Not yet. I will though we have a lot of catching up to do." Sirius said smiling as he thought of the one girl he would do anything for. She meant a lot to him and the Marauders knew that or what was left of the Marauders anyway. Cynthia was certain to do well in that class and if not Sirius could always pull a few strings since he and Madison had a friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Patience wearing thin**

Classes for the day had finished and Cynthia, Harry and Neville were sitting on the couch. Cynthia had her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed a little.

"Harry, don't you miss your parents?" Cynthia asked quietly she knew Harry never complained and he didn't mind leaving his parents for this but she felt bad for him.

"Of course I do but I can't support them when they're in the wrong." Harry said quietly and Cynthia moved over giving him a gentle hug while Neville put a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile, both his best friends showing that they were there for him.

"Anyhow, how's Sirius doing? Is he all right?" Harry said worried about his godfather and Cynthia sighed softly.

"Of course he's not okay his best friend ditched him. But Dad is a lot worse I think he really took Uncle James leaving personally." Cynthia said softly and Harry groaned. As much as he loved Cynthia's father he took things too much to heart though a part of Harry couldn't blame him it was hard going on in life only to be betrayed by those that you trust.

"Do…do you think Dad would care if Uncle Remus got hurt or captured by Greyback?" Harry asked almost hesitantly and Cynthia frowned she didn't want to think so but a part of her thought that despite how separated they were James would never want Greyback's hands or paws on Remus.

"I think he would. But I just hope when Uncle James realizes his mistake it isn't too late by then. If it is…I'll never forgive him." Cynthia said softly knowing she probably shouldn't think it but her visions told her something else and it was her fault. What Greyback recently wanted was her father out of the way so he could have her. Her father was breaking and if he broke, Greyback could easily take him she just hoped Sirius could be stubborn enough to convince his best friend not to give up she didn't care if he got her but if he got her father, she wouldn't be able to take it.

"It won't be too late you're father will be fine Cynthia." Neville said softly snapping Cynthia out of her thoughts and the girl smiled softly.

Meanwhile with James and Lily Potter they were at the table having lunch. Lily sighed a little causing James to look at her.

"What's wrong love?" James said softly frowning a little he hoped she wasn't thinking about Remus again not that he blamed her he had been thinking a lot about Remus too though that did not mean he was ready to go get himself killed for him.

"James, did we do the right thing? I mean I feel awful that we've just run away when our friends need it the most. And…what if Greyback gets his hands on Remus or Cynthia?" Lily said saying the last part a little hesitantly. James frowned, no Greyback wouldn't get Remus his friend was strong right? And Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to him. His frown deepened as he thought this. Was he doing the right thing? He was just trying to keep himself safe if Greyback could kill Peter and one of his own allies to get to the Lupin's then he wouldn't hesitate on killing more until he got what he wanted.

_Why is your life so important now huh? You risked yourself so many nights when in school at that time you never thought about the risks did you? Why now? _A nagging voice at the back of his head said causing him to flinch slightly he tried to ignore it but the voice would not go away.

"Things are different now!" James yelled finally causing Lily to look startled. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"James, are you feeling okay?" Lily asked concerned looking to her husband at why he was suddenly yelling and looking slightly pale.

James didn't reply.

_Is Remus no longer important to you? Then, why do you care if Greyback has a little fun with him? If you can't bear to take the risk of staying with him and helping him kick Greyback back to the depths of hell, then you don't deserve their friendship. You need to make a decision what is worth more to you, your life or losing one of your best friends forever? _The nagging voice said again and James closed his eyes trying to shake it off though he knew the voice had a point he just didn't want to face this right now. What about Harry? Was he okay without his parents there? A part of James knew Harry had done the right thing staying back even if he didn't like it but he was scared but at the same time he guessed Sirius was as well but he was putting his friendship over his life.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed trying to get her husband's attention who seemed to be in a daze. James snapped out of it and looked to Lily he pulled her into a hug trying to keep her close to him, he was confused and needed the comfort right now. Lily's eyes softened and she hugged him back kissing his forehead trying to comfort him she didn't like it when he was distressed.

Meanwhile, Greyback was planning his evil deeds. He had gotten ten new followers in the past two months which was considered to be quite a surprise but for Greyback as he believed nothing was impossible. He hoped these followers wouldn't be as annoying as Bellatrix and would actually lure the Lupins to him mainly Cynthia but it would be fun to torture Remus before killing him. James Potter was making the task easier for him, let's hope he didn't ruin it by returning to try and help Remus.

"Master, what is your next command?" A young woman, said moving or more slithering like a snake in front of him.

"My next wish is to get Remus dead he's breaking now anyone ever since his best friend left. We need to convince him that if he doesn't give in to us then he'll be left alone one day anyway once we manage to break him, we can have a little fun with him." Greyback said smirking slightly he would enjoy torturing the fellow werewolf, normally he didn't torture those who he considered to belong to him but Remus had tested his patience far too long by resisting the fact that he was a monster like the rest of them but his friends had always given him strength not anymore though he was positive soon Sirius would leave Remus as well leaving his coast clear.

Cynthia had pulled Harry and Neville aside she knew they were going to be late for class.

"I have a plan. You know Dad has been really well upset lately so I hate seeing him like this so I'm thinking we set him up on a date I'm sure Sirius will help." Cynthia said smiling brightly. Harry nodded, eager and completely agreeing with the plan however Neville looked hesitant.

"Uhm Cynthia no offence and I mean no offence but not many women would be willing to go out with a werewolf." Neville said a little hesitant to bring up this point but it was a rightful point as much as he hated to bring it up. Cynthia glared at Neville slightly and Harry grabbed her hand trying to keep her calm.

"I already have a woman in mind who knows about Dad's 'furry little problem'. Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks I think she likes Dad anyway. I…I'm not trying to replace Mom I just want dad to be happy." Cynthia said sadness coming on her face as she hated seeing her father so upset. Harry hugged her gently and when he moved away Neville did as well.

"Cynthia, you do realize your father won't be too happy at first sending him on a blind date? Plus we could get in serious trouble." Neville said seriously and Cynthia shrugged it off dismissing his worry.

"What's life without a little trouble? Besides as Sirius would say, sometimes making trouble can lead to something good in the long run then again Sirius is a prankster. I wonder if he would prank James as payback or maybe we could." Cynthia said grinning mischievously it was clear Sirius had begun teaching the young girl the ways of the Marauders. The three got into planning on how to set Remus and Tonks up on a date.


End file.
